A lot of devices include a processor, a memory controller, and a memory. For example, mobile devices, standalone devices, stationary devices, etc., include a combination of the processor, the memory controller, and the memory.
The memory controller receives a read command from the processor. The memory controller interprets the read command and provides a read signal to the memory to read data from the memory. The memory controller also receives a write command from the processor. The memory controller interprets the write command and provides a write signal to write data to the memory.
However, the reading and writing may not be performed efficiently, e.g., to save time, chip surface area, energy, costs, etc.
It is within this context that embodiments arise.